The Curse of the Big 3
by Survivor-Hazard
Summary: Percy Jackson is left in the hands of a new Patron when his mother was killed. Drastically changing the future for the young hero.
1. The Curse Begins

A/N: This will be my redemption story to make up for the last one. I lost all motivation for the path that story was going down. So, I hope you enjoy the new one!

Chapter 1: The Curse Begins

Thunder clapped loud over head as Sally Jackson ran with her 7-year-old son in tow. The heavy rain saturated the pavement making her cheap shoes slip as she stomped through the puddles. Pedestrians yelling and complaining as she pushed past them, sometimes even shoving them, to clear a path. Though it was high noon, the heavy clouds that loomed over head made it seem that it was well past dusk. Sally knew this wasn't a normal storm. She wasn't blind by what they called the "mist", she was aware of what this storm had in store for her and her son. She felt her breathes scratch her dry throat as she heaved. Her lungs on the verge of a collapse as her adrenaline kept her legs mobile. Finally stopping next to a skinny alley, she pushed her son down first and quickly followed. Finding an old dumpster behind a Leo's Deli, she and her son took a quick break both falling to their knees and taking deep breaths. She looked over at her son's messy hair, his head was down, his clothes soaked. He was a strong boy, the strongest she has seen. But this was something even herself could barely handle. Her son's breaths deep and sounded of pain. She had no idea how far she had run. Nor did she care. Her mission as his mother was to get him to Time Square, she had to protect him. She lifted her hand and ran it over her son's head bringing him close, so she could plant a kiss on his forehead. Her nerves were as steeled as they could be, but even seeing the pain in her son's eyes broke them like sticks. His sea green eyes were blurry. Riddled with exhaustion and wear. She couldn't see him like this it was painful, but soon it will be alright. She was quickly shaken from her thoughts as she heard her son speak, "Can we stop mommy? Please?" His voice spoken as a plea. His hands shaking in hers as she slowly tightened her grip in response.

"Not yet Perseus, we need to get to Time Square, can you do that for me please? Can you be strong for mommy?"

She wasn't given a verbal response, but his body language gave off his reply as his stood up. But keeping his eyes aimed at the ground. Sally stood up and gave his hand a quick squeeze, "Stay close, we will be there soon." She stated before breaking into a full sprint to the other end of the alley.

When she broke out of the other side she was quickly met with hustling people and rude bumps. Normal people living their normal busy lives. She couldn't blame them for being rude, heck, she used to be the same way when someone bumped into her on a sidewalk. But once you leave a normal life of busy jobs and a busy social life, you learn to grow humble of the normal way. Even grow a hint of jealousy. She yearned for her life back. The simplicity, the traditional, the unaware of something deeper, and a simple care of life. But now there was no going back, even getting the opportunity to, she could never give up her son. He was the only thing keeping her sanity in the insane world that they now lived in. She darted left trying to dodge around the vast people with quick apologies and remarks when she bumped into one. The busy street on her right was filled with cabs and the sound of horns. This made her focus weary. Between slipping through the people who shook their fists and the sound of the bustling street, her search for the lights of Time Square seemed to cease. Even the rain grew heavier as it came down in buckets over the building tops. It was as though a flood was coming. That would work in his favor, she needed to find the lights. She reached an intersection and frantically looked in all directions. She needed a sign, something to show her that she is on the right path. Taking another look to her right she saw about a few blocks away the lights and seats of Time Square and finally feeling her heart lighten. "Hurry baby! It's right there!" She yelled over her shoulder to Perseus who only gave a whimper. But as fast as she could ready herself for the haul she heard a loud crack and found herself being sent down a nearby alley connecting with the jagged pavement with bone shattering force. Her body continued to roll, each turn hitting her head, until she was stopped by yet another dumpster. She felt her ribs snap, and her breathe leave her once filled lungs with a sharp shriek. She laid still allowing the pain to engulf her body. For a moment, only a quick one, she wanted to give up. To succumb to the threat and allow them to do what they pleased. But once the moment passed she remembered who the risk was for. At that thought her eyes grew wide, Perseus, she attempted to stand but was quickly greeted with a foot in her spine forcing her back to the ground.

"Sally Jackson, mother of Perseus Jackson the son of Poseidon." The owner of the foot stated, his voice shaking the earth with each word. His pressure on her increased when he finished making her scream in pain. Sally looked up at the man and got a good look at his face, instantly she recognized his face from a picture her previous love has shown her a long time ago. The man's long blonde hair fell on his broad shoulders, his electric blue eyes piercing through her soul with deadly precision, and his tailored suit that was somehow dry was as white as a lamb's fur. She felt her anger grow the longer she looked at him, "You stay away from him! Do you hear me! I will-"

"Silence!" He boomed, making a staff in the shape of what appeared to be a lightning bolt in his right hand. "You ungrateful mortal, this deed must be done to avoid billions of deaths, including the life of the gods. So, tell us where your son is."

 _So, Perseus isn't in the alley?_

Sally gave a small smirk at her thought. Her friend must've found him before they did. I knew I could trust her. "Or else what? Will you strike me down Zeus? I thought gods had no power to kill mortals by their own hand?" She said with as much venom as she could. This was true the gods could not kill mortals by their hands, the ancient laws forbid it. Especially a mortal who was the mother of a Demi God. But her statement seemed to go array as Zeus just answered her outburst with a smirk.

"Ah, I see you have some knowledge of me. As the King of gods, my face seems to travel the globe in the time I have been alive."

"I have no knowledge of you, only how you look."

That seemed to tick him off a bit. Making his eyes flare pure hate. Until another voice threw her from Zeus's gaze.

"Sally, this must be done. Give up the boy."

Sally looked to the left and saw the man approach. Unlike Zeus, he was more causal in his attire. The dark blue Hawaiian shirt buttoned up fully allowed his tanned skin to glow. His black hair which was short yet messy, somehow made his sea green eyes pop. In his left hand he bore a trident made of bronze. Instantly Sally felt her anger turn to disgust, "Poseidon."

Poseidon stepped closer, kneeling to meet her eyes closely. His scent filled her nose, the smell of the sea. One of the things that made her fall in love with him, was now just a symbol of her disgust. "You let him convince you?! Perseus is your son, a life of your making. You'll just throw away his future over some petty words of your brother?" She spat, keeping her eyes locked on his. Watching his sea green eyes turn hollow. She loved him, she gave up her life for him and their son. Yet, here he was, coming to take the deed and throw it into the trash. Just like a typical mortal scum. Poseidon stood back up and shook his head, "Can't you see Sally?! This must be done. He could be the reason for the end of times! He is a threat and must be treated as so!" He stated, shaking with anger, "Now tell us where he is!"

"You'll never find him; you gods have nothing on him. No scent, no visual, and soon you'll lose his presence no matter what domain he is in." She said giving a slight smile at her plan. Her friend was trustworthy and good at hiding. She knew Perseus would be safe until he grew old. She just wishes she would be able to witness it. Zeus grunted and took his foot off her back. His staff glowing blue, the light burning Sally's eyes. "She speaks the truth, which will cause a problem. But no matter. We will find your son, we will kill him, and when we do we would have saved everyone from a prophecy that would have ended your world." Zeus said pointing his staff into the sky. "But you were right Sally Jackson, as gods we can't kill you. But our domains have the power to." Poseidon looked at his brother and gave a nod, then looking back at Sally, before he disappeared into the rain. Sally stood up and stared into his eyes. "To hell with you." She said before she spat on his shoes. Causing Zeus to laugh, "no Sally Jackson, it's to Tartarus for you." Just as he finished the sky illuminated a bright yellow, causing Sally to look up. Just in time to see lightning slam into her. Then the world went black.

(00000000)

Hestia extinguished her flames and analyzed her surroundings. She was now just outside the city, in a small field. She witnessed the whole event. Her heart was heavy over it, but Sally managed to save a life. Hestia moved a strand of brown hair from her eyes of fire and looked down at the unconscious 7-year-old in her arms. It was a funny thing how the gods operated in their thrones. The oath was not only broken by Poseidon alone, she knew that much, Zeus was always looking for a woman and always fathered a new kid. Though, he only had one in the last couple decades, she was surprised that much. She placed Perseus down softly and started a small camp like fire. Giving Hestia a chance to see where exactly they were. She saw the city off in the distance, its buildings standing tall amongst the horizon. The storm that her brother formed now subsided letting the blue-sky shine in all its glory. She loved days like these where she could enjoy the heat of the sun. It made her smile, almost as much as being the glue that holds her family together. She turned away from the city and looked at the hill that inclined just a few feet away from them. The hill led to Camp Half-Blood. A place where Demi-Gods can go to be safe from the monsters that lurked in the shadows of the normal world. Hunting down any child of the gods. Hestia was glad she was with Perseus at this moment, if she wasn't, the monsters would come from any angle and prey on the weak boy. But her godly presence, although a subtle one, scared them off. But before she could let the boy attend the camp she needed to hide his relation to Poseidon. She walked back over to Perseus and place her hand on his head. "Perseus Jackson, I am now your Patron." She muttered as she closed her eyes and focused some of her domain into Perseus. Which instantly woke him from his deep sleep. The boy looked at the woman with a questionable look before feeling his eyes start to burn and his blood boil. He started to scream loud, snapping Hestia from her focus and putting her on her butt. The boy began to roll on the ground squeezing his head between his hands, his face in the dirt.

"Young Perseus, it is alright." Hestia quickly said, picking the boy up and holding him close. Her words like warm milk, calmed the once hurt boy. He stopped fighting and looked into his new Patrons eyes. He felt safe. Secured. He felt on fire. His eyes pained him, but the beauty of the woman kept him calm. "Where is my Mommy?" The question Hestia was prepared for. She knew he would ask, but she thought it would take more time before doing so. "Your mother entrusted you to me. I am now your new Patron. Your Guardian if you will." However, Perseus was not pleased as he quickly began to tear up. "She didn't want me?"

"Of course, she wanted you, but she was in danger, and she wanted to keep you safe. I promised her I would take you somewhere safe. However, your ticket to the new destination is not in my hand to bring you to." She said looking into the boy's eyes. His features slowly began to change from her blessing, turning his eyes brown and giving his once jet-black hair hints of brown. Perseus wiped his eyes and moved away from Hestia. "Who will take me there?"

His question was answered by yelling and shaking from the earth. Perseus stood up and looked across the field at 3 figures running away from a cloud of darkness. Hestia saw them too and smiled, _Right on time,_ she thought putting her hand on to Perseus' shoulder. "Those three in the front will gladly take you if you run to them. Giving him a small push. Perseus turned around to see the woman, but she was gone. Leaving a smell of burned wood behind. With that he looked back toward the three figures and took off running.


	2. Demi-what?

**A/N: Thank you all for the views and dabs! It helps out (: enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Demi-what?

He ran. No, he sprinted to the figures the woman pointed him too. He could see as he got close that it was actually four figures as one was carrying a girl on his back. He looked at the dark cloud that he saw chasing them and realized it was not a cloud. But an army of monsters. Big ones too. Perseus picked up the speed and felt the choice returned with pain from pushing his legs. He had no idea why he was even going to them. He didn't know who the woman was, what those things are, and why he was alone. But it was the last thought that made him go to the group. He doesn't want to be alone. Perseus saw one of the girls staying behind as she distracted the monsters with lightning. Yes, lightning. Perseus felt his jaw almost break off as he admired the sight. The field seemed to illuminate even brighter with every strike she called. In the daylight, it was amazing. Beautiful blue streaks coming from the sky and slamming down onto the tallest monsters that had only one eye. Sadly, a distraction while running is not a good thing. Especially when you are not looking in front of you. In his shock and awe, Perseus felt his body slam into something that recoiled away from him on impact. Sending Perseus to the ground with a hard snap. Making his arm go numb. He froze there, exhaustion taking over his body. He lifted his arm but was greeted with a sharp pain. Slowly and carefully, he managed to sit up and look at his right arm, he noticed a bump that wasn't there before. Moving it was not an option. "Gods I'm sorry! Where did you come from!?" The figure he slammed into jumped up and ran over to him. Or galloped. The first thing Perseus saw was his hooves feet, making him crawl farther away from him. The hybrid stopped and looked at him, a confused look growing on his face. Then he did the strangest thing he ever saw. The hybrid lifted his nose to the sky and inhaled loudly, for a moment making time seem to slow down. Perseus felt his blood freeze as the thing in front of him snapped his head back down and met his gaze with a slow growing smirk. "Demi-God".

Demi- what?

Before he could think about what he said he heard a voice yell from his left, "Grover, freaking get a move on! they are coming!" He heard a man yell as he ran over the field with quick speed. He could see his blonde hair stuck to his face with sweat. The girl on his back had her face shoved into his shoulder, also with blonde hair. Running past, them and making his way up the incline. The hybrid grabbed Perseus by his left arm and Yanked him up to his feet, making his right arm scream in pain from the quick movement. Perseus started to feel sick and wanting to pass out. "Hurry up! Let's move! Thalia hurry! They are getting close!" He yelled making Perseus run towards the hill side like a sleigh dog. He heard more lightning crack behind him and more disgusting noises from the monsters as he moved. His arm pinned snuggly against his stomach. The hybrid pushing him up the hill, until he finally reached the top. Looking down the other side into thick dark woods. Almost like a sea of trees. the man who reached the hill before them put the girl from his back down onto the ground just feet from them. Giving her a nod he turned back to the slope and began to run back to the girl fighting the crowd. "Listen to me, you're going to have to run into the woods okay? Take her-" he said pointing to the girl, "- and run deep into the woods. We will find you. Trust us. You'll be safe." Was all the hybrid said before turning and running down the slope as the man seconds before did. Perseus stared down the slope. Frozen from pain and fear. He watched as the two guys ran towards the Girl, now engulfed by the monsters, attempting to help. Until he saw the sky turn almost white and a giant lightning bolt slam into the girl with such force that the guys flew back. Perseus being far enough from it, saw as the girl slowly turned from human into a giant tree. The monsters faded into dust as the heat from the bolt intensified. The field turning black from invisible fire. The Man and the hybrid laid there. Stunned at the sight. Perseus couldn't take his eyes away from the tree that stood where the girl should have been. The tree was lush, beautiful, and tall. As he watched the guys slowly rise, Perseus felt his vision become blurry as he fell to his knees. The last thing he remembered was a light hand land on his shoulder, then his vision went black.

-((((())))))-

" _Perseus Jackson." The female voice said, it was distant, as though she was miles away. But it was enough to shake Perseus from his daze. Slowly opening his eyes to see the voice that called to him he was met with a shock. Standing just feet from him was a girl not much older than him. Wearing black leather clothes from head to toe. Even her short choppy hair was as black as a starless sky. Her skin contrasted the black however, being pale. As if she were a ghost. As he slowly rose, he noticed that the pain in his arm was no longer there. Giving his arm a look over he focused back on the girl standing next to him. Her lightning blue eyes piercing his, making his throat constrict. "Who are you?". The girl ignored his question and pointed off to the left. Curiosity consumed him. Following her finger to look at what she was pointing to. He saw a cliff. Covered with lush green grass and flowers. As he got closer the image grew, he started seeing woods that hugged close to the sides. The crystal blue waters that stretched out to the horizon. The soft moon giving a light kiss on its surface, giving off a beautiful reflection. As he got close to the edge he looked down, and saw just how high he was. His stomach knotted making him take a few steps back to safety. He swallowed hard and looked back at the girl who was already behind him. Her eyes analyzing him. She lifted her hand and placed it onto his shoulder, it had no weight. "I know who you are, and what you are. You are like me. A child of the three. I also know what Hestia bestowed onto you. For your safety, id heed her warnings." She said walking close to the cliff and looking out to the horizon._

 _The big Three?_

" _Wait! Who are they? Please don't leave!" Perseus yelled out. He had so much questions. He was confused. He didn't remember warnings. He barely remembered what happened earlier in the day. Right now, he just wanted to have company. The girl looked back to him and for the first time giving off a smile. "I think you should go by Percy, Perseus is a mouth full." Was all she said before leaning back, falling down the cliff. Did she just fall? Perseus felt his heart jump as he ran to the edge of the cliff. He felt his heart slam against his ribs as he looked down the cliff side. No sign of her. But he did notice the water turning dark. Captivating him. Slowly a whirlpool began to form, gradually growing. The water being sucked into the dark abyss. Putting him under what was like a trance. Until something snapped him out of it. Something, no SOMEONE, began to rise from the abyss. Just as his head broke the top of the darkness the man yelled "I will find you!" Next thing Perseus saw was a bullet of water hitting him._

-(((())))-

With a violent jolt and a gasp Perseus shot up from what felt like a bed. He quickly looked around taking in his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was watching a girl getting struck by beautiful lightning, then it all went black. The rest was a blur. Looking around he saw some people adjacent from him. Talking amongst themselves. Seemingly unaware of Perseus' little outburst. Wherever he was, the place was beautiful. The room was made of what seemed like glossed oak wood. Support pillars sprouting up to the roof every 10-15 feet. There were no windows, just an open space that led outside where he saw more kids running. He looked down at his arm, shocked that the pain didn't return, and noticed that it felt 100 percent better. In fact, he felt better overall. He was still wearing his blue shirt and black pants from when he passed out. The sheets were a beautiful crème color, the mattress itself felt like a cloud. "Well, look who's up." A familiar voice said from behind him, making Perseus whip a 180. Once again, he was face to face with the hybrid. Finally getting a good look at him, he noticed a little more detail about him. His curly brown hair covered little bumps on his hear that seemed like rough spots, he had hair on his chin, which Perseus thought made him look old. Finally, his goat legs, which scared him at first, not just made him fascinated that he even had them. He wasn't as tall as he thought, standing what seemed only inches taller than Perseus himself, but that didn't seem to bother him. Locking eyes with the brown eyed hybrid, Perseus mustered a slight nod. The man/goat smiled, "That's good to hear, we were worried about you for a bit there. You were out cold for about 2 whole weeks." He said making his hands show a length that Perseus assumed was to measure the time. "But, whew! I'm glad you seem okay. By the way I haven't introduced myself since we were kind of being chased my monsters and all, my name is Grover Underwood. A satyr. Which means I'm half-goat." At this he stretched out his left leg to show the goat leg, "I also brought our little friend you met the other day in, I thought we would introduce ourselves since we kind of brought you here." Stepping to the side to reveal the blonde girl he saw the older man place atop the hill. She had her hands clasped in front of her black and white striped dress. The blonde locks falling into her storm grey eyes that stared at him with amusement. Her light skin blending it all together perfectly. "Hi! My name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase!" she chirped giving him a toothy, well mostly toothed, smile. "I'm 7-years-old, What's your name?" Perseus froze, he felt his face fall blank, which was exactly what his mind was at this moment. He looked at his feet thinking to himself. Why couldn't he remember his name? That's weird. What did the girl in his dream call him? Pepper? Posture? Perseus? No, it was Percy! He looked back at the girl, who was now frowning from his lack of enthusiasm, "My name is Percy! Nice to meet you Annabeth." He exclaimed trying to match her earlier enthusiasm. Which obviously worked since he was rewarded with another smile. Percy turned his focus on Grover, "Nice to meet you too Grover –" Percy lost track as he gained another thought, "Where am I?"

Grover gave a sly smile and turned his head to the side of the room Percy didn't fully look at yet, and nearly broke his jaw in astonishment. Outside the opening, there was a lot of kids running around, there were cabins resting in some kind of pattern, all looking different in some way. Fields of strawberries rested further out. The grass was green as ever, and the sky matching its brightness with its blue. While Percy was looking outside he didn't notice Annabeth walking up next to him. He felt her lean close, her lips almost touching his ear. With a soft whisper, only saying five words before walking back to Grover.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

 **A/N: I'm sorry its short! I promise it will get longer as the story progresses!**


	3. Claimed again

A/N: Here goes another chapter!

Chapter 3: Welcome to Cam

Percy Jackson

After the shock and awe of his new surroundings finally faded, he was accompanied by Annabeth and Grover outside of the infirmary. Although Percy was still dazed by the recent events, Annabeth seemingly over it, they both were ready to learn more about camp. Percy hoped to make new friends which was something he was unfamiliar with. As Grover walked ahead of the two 7-year-olds, Percy noticed one thing about the satyr: he sure did love to talk. The trio walked out of the infirmary five minutes ago and, so far, Grover Underwood consumed every second with his mouth open. This made it difficult for Percy to admire the view and see just how many people were at camp. To Percy's happiness, Grover finally closed his mouth a tad when he realized he almost walked them into a live firing range. Watching the arrows slam into the hay bale targets, Grover turned to the archers standing a hundred yards away. "Sorry guys! My bad!" He yelled as color rushed to his face. He quickly ran through the range, Annabeth and Percy following close, and turned his attention to the main heart of the camp. "This is Camp Half-Blood Percy, in all of its glory!" Grover exclaimed with glee pulling him to the various buildings and unique spots of the camp. Percy was shown the Strawberry fields, The Canoe Lake, the dining hall, the woods that no one was permitted to enter alone, and the cabin that Percy was expected to stay in. Percy was horrified with what he saw. Grover noticed his look and sighed, "This is the Hermes Cabin, the cabin for the offspring of Hermes and unclaimed Demi-gods." Percy was going to respond but couldn't break his focus from the poorly kept cabin. It's once white and gold paint faded and began to peel away, the roof shingles cracked and were falling, even the wood that appeared waterlogged was somehow beginning to splinter. It was as though the camp didn't care for them, or cared for the god. Annabeth finally broke the awkward silence with a question that Percy had on his mind too. "What do you mean by 'unclaimed', Grover?" she asked with a hint of curiosity and fear. "You see, Annabeth, when the three of you came through the borders it showed Chiron that you all carried the god's blood. Which god however, is unknown to us until you are claimed or grow old enough to show some power. Luckily for you and Luke, you both were claimed minutes after walking through our borders. Luke is a son of Hermes and you, Annabeth, a daughter of Athena." He explained, giving her a reassuring nod before turning back to Percy and his look growing dark. "However, Percy was not claimed. Since we don't know who his godly parent is, he will have to reside in the Hermes cabin. This is not all bad though. Some of the kids in here have been claimed later. It just takes time.He gave Percy a quick pat on his back.

"But why the Hermes cabin?" Annabeth asked.

"Hermes offered his cabin as a safe haven for all the unclaimed that seek shelter in our borders. However, we noticed that even the kids who were claimed, were claimed by minor gods. We don't have cabins for them as well, so Hermes agreed to leave the children of minor gods here as well." Grover took a deep breath before continuing, "But the cabin is at its limit already and we can't expand its walls anymore. So... it will be tight. I am sorry Percy." Percy only responded with a small nod. He was happy to have a place to stay, crowded or not, but deep down he was afraid of the interior of it. If it was anything like how it looked on the outside, the inside had to be as bad or worst. He turned his attention to the blonde girl, "Where will you be?" She was surprised by his question and twirled her fingers a bit before pointing at a gray cabin yards away. "That's my Cabin, the one with the white curtains." Percy was bummed but he was glad the people who saved his life also had a place to stay. "So, Luke will be in this cabin too?" Grover gave Percy a quick nod and a sly smile, "Yes Perce, he will be. At least you'll have someone you recognize with you." With that, Grover noticed Percy growing a smile and decided it was time to move on. "Let's go guys! I'm sure Chiron would like a word with Percy here." Grover took lead while Annabeth followed behind. Percy noticed something about her eyes before she turned away though. He wasn't sure if he was right or just seeing things, but he thought her eyes seemed a little distant.

Whoever Chiron was, he must have been pretty important. Grover had led him and Annabeth to this massive house that sat atop a slight hill at the south side of the camp. The house was a bright sky-blue color with a nice gray trim. Percy could hear some music playing from a radio that sat on a railing as they walked up to the front door. Even the door, to Percy, gave off a nice welcoming feeling. However, Percy noticed that the deck was damaged with dents and scratches as though a horse ran back and forth on it. Percy brushed the thought to the side since he heard Grover's hooves bang atop of it and assumed it was from him constantly coming to see the person inside. Grover gave the door a quick rap before he made his posture straight, almost like a solider. The seconds seemed to count by as Percy succumbed to his A.D.H.D. and looked at the view the big house had of the entire camp. Seeing it from this angle made camp look tiny, which was far from the truth. The camp was quite the average size of a summer camp, but just had some additional bonuses. As Percy looked at what Grover called the training grounds, he noticed something he must have missed when he was first down there. A giant rock wall stood far from the center of the grounds, but this time Percy saw some kind of red liquid pour over the top and felt his curiosity spike. "Grover, what is that on the Rockwall?" Without looking or breaking his form, Grover gave a quick chuckle, "Oh, you know, just some lava." Did he just say lava? He was about to ask another question about the dangerous view but was cut off by a very loud and annoyed man that swung the door open, "What do you want, Goat Boy? We are in a meeting with an Olympian council member." To this, Percy too felt nervous from the man's voice. Noticing Grover swallow back his nerves before continuing, "Mr. D, sir, I have the new camper that came with Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan. Chiron said he wanted to meet him when he awoke from his sleep." The Chubby man with the big red nose looked over Grover's shoulder at the boy with brown eyes. The man's purple hair was a mess. "Listen, I know who he is because the horse wouldn't shut up about him. To me, I don't care if he was the son of Hades! This meeting is important the council member so do your job and take the gray eyed pale kid and the orphan to the dining hall and come back only when we say. You go it?" Before getting a chance to respond, Grover watched the door slam in his face and gave a very audible sigh. "Well! Let's get you two over to the hall for some dinner! I'm sure you two are hungry!" Grover faked his glee and began to make way down the steps. Annabeth turned on her heel and muttered something about being pale before leaving Percy alone on the deck. He was about to follow when he heard some voices coming from the other side of the door. Percy moved closer and was sure he could hear voices. After fighting with his mind, he decided to lean his ear onto the door to listen better. He was hoping to catch some of the conversation but only received a little of it. "Listen, I know it's not normal. But given the circumstances and the timing it has to be done. Just place the boy into my cabin. He has the blessings from me. He must be safe at all costs." He heard a woman say in the most formal voice he has ever heard. But who was she talking about? It couldn't be him, right? Before the thoughts continued he heard a man talk, his voice different from the man Grover called Mr. D. "We will, but he will need your actual blessings. Let's discuss this more upstairs, I'm afraid the topic is growing heavy." With that he heard them walk away. "Percy! Come on man, let's go! What are you doing up there?" he heard Grover yell from the hill side. Percy pulled his ear away, turned towards his friends far in the distance, and ran to catch up. The words he overheard lingered on his mind.

Who was the woman in the house?

Approaching the dining hall was a weird but organized event that Percy, being alive for only 7 years, found hard to do. Reason being was it was segregated by cabins. The last ones to enter being Hermes cabin, which was the biggest, followed by the 12th cabin based for Dionysus, the god of wine. His cabin contained only two members, both being only a year older than Percy himself. Grover issued both Annabeth and Percy to join their cabins in the lineup and quickly trotted off to the strawberry fields. Percy gave Annabeth a small wave which she returned as they stepped into their cabin line up. Percy stood in the back of the line feeling a bit uncomfortable. The kids in the cabin were rowdy and liked to yell, making the other cabins glare at them. Percy wanted to talk to some of them and try to get to know them, but felt that this was not the time since they were not properly introduced. Closer to the front of the line he saw a blonde boy he remembered from the day he was brought to camp. At the big house Grover said he was Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. Percy thought about getting his attention and waved his arms above his head. This stunt made two girls in front of him stop what they were doing to look at him, puzzled looks growing on their faces. "Um, kid? You okay?" The girl on his right looked at him, her long dark hair frazzled by the little scuffle with the other girl. Percy turned red from embarrassment and put his arms down, "I was trying to get my friend's attention, but I guess he can't see me." The other girl, who looked almost like the girl on the right except with more of a tan skin color, analyzed him and gave a cute smile. "Don't worry about it! You'll see him when you sit down at the table. You're the new kid. Percy, right?" He responded with a small nod and noticed her eyes light up. "I knew it! I told you Holly!" She yelled at the girl who stood on Percy's right then refocused back to him. "My name is Lauren, by the way. Lauren Victor. This loser—" she stated, pointing at the girl, "Is my sister Holly Victor. We are both Daughters of Nike, Goddess of Victory." As she finished, she extended a hand out to him, which he took almost immediately. He then did the same to Holly out of respect. Looking at the two girls side by side, you could start to tell the differences between the two. Lauren had a more prominent chin and cheek bones whereas Holly had chubby cheeks and slanted eyes. Percy wished he had a twin, or at least a sibling, that way he wouldn't be alone. "That's pretty cool." Percy muttered turning his attention to Holly who had a scratch on her left cheek. It wasn't bleeding, but it looked irritated and uncomfortable. "You have a scratch on your cheek." Percy informed her. Lauren looked at her sister and began to laugh, "I got you good! I am the best."

"Lauren, you are not the best! Don't make me tell Mike!" Holly retorted cupping her cheek. Percy watched the two in silence as they went back to yelling at one another as they were before. Finally, the Hermes cabin was permitted to enter the giant hall. Percy looked all over the place and liked what he saw. Almost like a school, there were tons of kids all chattering amongst their tables. Some were silently eating and watching the others talk. The hall seemed like it followed uniform with the other buildings being made of solid wood and what appeared to be a special metal. Percy approached the woman behind the counter and was given a plate of food with no conversation or remarks. The plate contained only a small portion of meat, a drink that Percy was unfamiliar with, and a salad. Once he had his food, he made his way to the Hermes table and looked for a seat as close to Luke as possible. Luckily for him, he noticed there was one seat to Luke's left that was open and quickly took it. Gaining the attention of the older boy, he received a slight chuckle, "Well, I didn't think I would see you here. When did you wake up?" Percy settled in his chair, "This morning, Grover was showing me and Annabeth around for most of the day. We were going to meet Chiron before we came in, but he was busy." Percy explained as he bit into his food. He didn't realize just how hungry he was until he smelled the perfectly seasoned meat on his plate. "Yeah, Chiron is a hard man to grab when he is dragged away. You'll meet him eventually. Don't worry, he needs to do the formalities with you. Welcome to Cabin Eleven, in which I am the head councilor of." Percy broke from his meal and looked at Luke with bewilderment, Luke countered the look with a quick explanation "It's because I'm the oldest. The oldest usually take charge." Percy accepted it and continued to eat his meal in silence. He did want to talk to Luke about where he came from and why they were running. However, he felt that the matter could wait until after dinner to give them time to open up and talk about how they got here. The only problem was, Percy had a hard time remembering how he got here and why he had to be there. He couldn't help but look for Annabeth while he chewed his food. There were a lot of kids his age around camp that he could try to be friends with, but he wanted Annabeth to be his first friend since they both got here together. He finally saw her at the foot end of the Athena table talking to a couple of the other cabin mates, unaware of his stare. He felt something tug at his stomach and realized it was envy. Percy always kept away from school because of his mother claiming that he wasn't safe. If only he understood why he wasn't safe before his mom left him alone with a stranger in a field. As Percy finished up his tray, Luke grabbed his arm and pointed toward the entrance of the hall. "Over there is Chiron, the head of the camp. I'm sure he would like to speak to you." Luke said to him, but Percy was too focused on the man. He was confused on what exactly this Chiron was. From the waist up, he was an older man, Possibly 40-50's, with a full beard and long brown hair. His bottom half, however, was far from human as it was a horse's body. To Percy's fortune, Luke broke him from his stare and pulled him to the trash can, so they could dump their trays. The two then approached the half horse man, making Percy feel uncomfortable. Even with the man's friendly and welcoming smile, Percy felt like he had a deeper plan for him. "Chiron, this is Percy. The camper who came here with me and Annabeth."

"It's a pleasure, young man. I am Chiron, and I know what you are going to say. I am what you call a centaur, half man and half horse." The man said using his hands to identify the two parts. "Thank you, Luke, for bringing him to me. I do have some matters to bring to young Percy's attention before he settles into your cabin. If you would please excuse us." Chiron respectfully stated while putting a light hand on Percy's shoulder and began to lead him toward the big house.

"So, young Underwood has shown you around already, aye?" The old centaur asked as they walked across the center of the camp. The sun was slowly setting over the lake, making the sky turn from blue to a very sinister purple. It was almost like the man from the big house's hair. Percy nodded, but did not verbally answer him. Chiron smiled and looked at the sky, "Ah, I am also sorry about Dionysus and his actions earlier. He has been very... Unhappy about his punishment from Zeus." Chiron paused and looked down at the confused 7-year-old. "I'm sorry, my boy. You probably have no idea what I am talking about right now, do you?" Percy frowned and gave a slow shake of the head. "Well to be frank, since we are almost to the big house, you are not normal. Nor is this world normal to you anymore. Greek gods are very real, my child, and you are a son to one of them. Which one is yet to be determined, and it's something I am not accustomed to since I should know everything about the students who enter. We will teach you the history of our world, as well as train you to stay alive against the monster that will now try to hunt you. Due to recent events from a certain god, our camp now has a new border to protect us." Chiron quickly explained as they reached the top of the hill. Percy felt like his head was going to pop with all the new information. Chiron opened the front door and issued Percy to enter. He was quickly met with a woman who stood with perfect posture and was standing by the bottom of the stairs. Her attention snapped onto him with perfect precision, her judgement digging into him. The woman was pure beauty to Percy. She had long blonde hair which resembled the color of wheat that housed a crown of roots, deep coffee-colored eyes that now matched Percy's, and a green robe that almost looked like leaves stitched together. "Is this the boy, Chiron?" She asked him as she walked towards Percy. Each step sounded like she was stepping on dead leaves. "Yes, it is. Lady Demeter, this is Percy. I'm sorry, but his last name is not known yet. Percy, would you please share to us your last name?" Once again, Percy froze to a question about him. He couldn't remember his own last name and a blank space popped up every time he tried to think about it. "I don't remember my last name." To his shock, Demeter didn't seem fazed by his remark. "Sounds like Hestia to clear his memories of his past life. Before the truth, that is, she always had a soft spot for sore memories that would bring him nightmares or confusion." She was now towering over him, her hands folded into one another in front of his nose. "Listen to me, boy, I know your fate. I know where you came from and who you are. I know what you need to do for our world and that is the only reason I agreed to help Hestia in her little 'Rebellion' so to speak. I would rather you gone from this world but after losing the daughter of Zeus, you're the only one left." She snarled with disgust before continuing, "So I will have to give you my full blessing to mask your identity. Chiron, you can hear us, but you can't learn his true identity yet. As far as you are concerned, he will now be a son of Demeter and will be treated as such. He will need proper training and he will need to understand how to use my powers, along with Hestia's. Do I make myself clear?" She asked, looking between both men who simultaneously gave her a nod in agreement. With that, she placed her hand onto Percy's head and made him glow a dim gold. He felt his body become light and his scalp itch. When the blessing was done, he kept his eyes on the Goddess who gave him a glare before disappearing into a bright light. Percy was too shocked to move, but heard Chiron trot up to him from behind. "Well, my boy, it seems we all have somethings to discover. But before we move onto that," he said as he placed a mirror in front of Percy, who felt his eyes widen as his once brown and black hair riddled with a yellowish color like tainted gold. "Get used to your new look. Percy, we need your mind sharp when we start your new training tomorrow. Ill get the head of Demeter's cabin here so she could bring you to it." He turned away from Percy and walked into the next room. Percy wanted to know what was going on, who he really was, and what he had to do but he was told not to question it. Instead, he let the events of the day take hold of his mind as a new question was formed.

 _Why am I so special? This was his final thought before he walked out the front door and sat on the porch, waiting for his new head of cabin to meet him_.


End file.
